The invention relates to a holder for a bulb, whereby the bulb is connected to a reflector for example for vehicular lamps and wherein the reflector has its rear provided with brackets of such a design that a cap flange of the bulb, and recesses present therein, fit in the brackets in such a way that the bulb sets in its position.
At present, bulbs are connected by means of various rotatable socket solutions, plates, and various hinged spring systems. All these prior known solutions are complicated, expensive and difficult to use. It is an object of the invention to provide a novel type of bulb holder, which is simple, economical and easy to use.